Guardian Angel
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Fearful for Genji's well-being when he's brought to her after his confrontation with his brother, Mercy decides to call on someone who could help her. Gency and Dad!Medic. More details inside.
1. Author's Note

Hello,

Another TF2/Overwatch crossover with my usual formula of Gency and Medic being Mercy's father. This is a more in-depth story regarding the two formulas as opposed to my previous story and goes more into the TF2 canon than my other TF2/OW crossover series A Whisper In Time. There are some differences, such as TF2 taking place in the OW time with Mann Co. being just a mercenary core and this taking place before the PETRAS Act. Also, Mercy and Genji are going to be younger, like in their mid to late twenties, and like in my previous story, Meet the Father, Medic adopted Mercy when he was rather young. I'm going to put my other TF2/OW story on hold so I can work on this as well as another story I'm working on, not realted to TF2 or Overwatch. Anyways, the story will start off fast, but I'll try to slow it down as I go along. I hope you all enjoy it.

Thank you, Ace.


	2. A Daughter's Cry For Help

Mercy looked down at Genji's broken body laying in the medical pod. He was covered from top to bottom in bandages and he almost looked like a mummy, save for the patches of severed flesh peering out from the bandages and his hair sticking out of the the wrapping around his head. His mouth was exposed for the oxygen mask to give him air. He was on the brink of death, and Mercy was terrified.

She remembered when they first brought him in. They rushed him from Japan to Overwatch's Swiss headquarters for her to help him. She's never been so terrified of someone in this condition in her life. He didn't even look human beyond being covered in blood. She as well as a few doctors began to work on him immediately, fighting against the violent convolutions from the shock of what happened to him. After so many hours of trying to stabilize him, they were at least able to stop the bleeding and calm him down. The only thing they could was to keep him on life support and keep him on sedation until they were able to figure out where to go to help him.

Genji's condition was too far dismal for Mercy to simply give up on him. She would visit him everyday ever since he was brought in over a week ago. She cleaned him up and would change his bandages after they were completely brown from all the dried blood. She would sometimes talk to him, even though it was one sided. She would tell him about her day and the people she healed. She would talk about the weather and the cool Swiss air. She would just ramble on and on, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. In some ways, she actually grew attached to him, for reasons she couldn't understand.

But today, she actually was more terrified for him than ever. She was on her way to spend time with him today when she walked by Morrison and Reyes having a private conversation in Jack's office. She didn't pay any mind at first until she heard Reyes mention Genji's last name.

"So, what do you think should be done with Shimada?" he asked.

"At this point, it would be bad move to let him die." Jack replied. "The Shimada Clan are a big problem. With them trying to kill him, I doubt his loyalties will lie with them anymore. If we can save him, then we can use him as a means to take care of them."

"We can use him"? Use him? Were they really talking about Genji as though he was another means to further the Overwatch crusade? The poor man is on life support for goodness sake! And they're trying to make decisions for him while he's in a coma? She admits to herself that she was beginning to have second thoughts about Overwatch, thinking that it's turning more into a military splinter group and less of a beacon of hope for the people of the world, like it was suppose to be. And at the forefront of all of this was Captain Jack Morrison himself. He was trying to turn Overwatch into his own personal army. In the back of all the appraisal he was getting, Mercy looked on him with disgust. This situation only cemented her feelings towards him.

No, she wasn't going to let them turn Genji into another foot soldier. She was going to protect him, but how?

She knew she was alone in this, no one would agree to help her. She may have had people she loved dearly and she knew loved her back, Mei, Tracer and Winston being three of them, but she knew they would try to talk her out of this. Even if they agreed to help her, she would put them in a horrible position of being labeled as traitors in the very group they loved so much. She couldn't do that to them, no matter how much she disdained Overwatch.

There is one person who could help her, and she needed to get in contact with him immediately. Not only could he help her get Genji out of here, but even help save his life.

* * *

"Oh man Doc, you are a miracle worker!" Scout cheered after Medic healed him. Medic smiled proudly at himself as he finished patching Scout up, kindly taking the complement. After Scout was finished, Medic discharged him and the young Bostonian joyfully ran out of the lab to enjoy the day off with the rest of Red team. Medic, on the other hand, never had days off. He was always working and experimenting with his strange experiments. He documented his findings with the secret procedure he just did on Scout when his phone rang.

"Eh, hello?" he asked after answering it.

" _Your call is being forwarded from the Overwatch Headquarters in Zürich, Switzerland. For security purposes, the call may be recorded. Please wait on the line until your call is connected._ "

Medic was baffled by the sudden recording on the phone, but he smiled a bit when he heard that it was a call from Overwatch. He knew who it was that was calling him.

"Hello?" the sound of a young European woman rang through the line."

"Angela! It's so good to hear from you!" Medic beamed.

"It's good to hear your voice, but I'm afraid I have to tell you something important."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not. Please, I need your help, papa."

* * *

It took him a day, but thanks to the advancement in aviation, Medic made perfect time to get to Zürich from the United States. He had to hide his airship, but Medic knew his way around the Swiss Watch Point thanks to a tour Mercy gave him when he visited her a few years ago. Thankfully, he had a terrific memory. Even more to be thankful for, he brought his medpack and medigun, he was going to need them.

He found the rendezvous point Mercy told him to meet her at. She was waiting for him and the two embraced when he ran up to her. When they parted, he asked her, "Where is he?"

Mercy lead the way through the back way of the base into her personal lab. Medic drew his attention to the medic pod that encased Genji. Medic ran over and opened it and pointed his healing beam at Genji and the sound of the medigun rang out. The sound of the machine made Mercy worried they would get caught. She was lucky enough to put a mask over the recording of the call she made the day before, but now her father was inside the lion's den and he could get into a lot of trouble, not just with Overwatch but his job at Mann Co.. She kept an eye out to make sure no one would walk in. She could lock the door, but anyone trying to get in would just get Reyes, who has the bypass code. Mercy hasn't felt this nervous in so long and she was so scared fro not only her father, but Genji as well. Both of them were on the line and she had to protect them both.

Medic watched as the wounds the were visible through the gaps in the wrapping began to heal. He didn't doubt Mercy's abilities, since he helped her learn medicine to begin with, but he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't call him before. His wounds were extensive, yes, but only a few minutes under the healing beam would have saved him. Right now, he was already half way done.

That was when Genji woke up, panicking.

Kicking and screaming in shock, Genji began to rip at his bandages and tried to get out of the pod, some of his wounds that haven't healed fully reopening. Medic began to panic with him, shouting in fear at the sudden outburst. Between the two men screaming, Mercy knew someone would hear so she locked the door. She had to figure out how to calm Genji down before anymore damage was done to him. However, Medic already found a way to do it. Spilling all of the surgical equipment off of the tray next to the pod, Medic pulled it up and smacked Genji across the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Papa, bist du verrückt?*" Mercy shouted at Medic. "You could kill him doing that!"

Medic shushed her and ran for the door. He placed his ear on the cold steel of the panel as he listened to the other side. Someone heard the commotion, he could hear people on the other side talking. He rushed back to the pod and swung Genji over his shoulder. Mercy try to figure out what was going on, but she realized that Medic was going to carry Genji out the back way. She began to ponder on how she was going to explain Genji's disappearance when Medic turned back to her and said, "We need to move!"

"But you know your way back!" Mercy loudly whispered.

"Don't be stupid, Angela! You can't stay here!"

"Papa, just go and don't worry about me!"

"I won't let you get in trouble! Come on, _now_!"

"Hang on, I need to find the code." Mercy heard Reyes on the other side of the door. There was no turning back now, either get caught and get in deep trouble with Overwatch, a move that could destroy her career, or help her father get Genji out of here and go with them to America where Overwatch probably won't find her and will still destroy her career.

That was the whole reason she asked her father to come, to save Genji. She needed to make sure he was okay. A snap decision indeed, but one she needed to go through with. She directed her father back into the back door and shot the door controls with her Caduceus blaster in hopes that it will slow them down. She was thinking she was crazy for going through with this, but she kept looking up at Genji, draped over Medic's shoulder, to remind her why she was doing this. They finally made it to Medic's airship and the helped Genji in and secured him. With everyone strapped in, the ship took over, clear from the Watchpoint and off into the sky.

 ***Are you crazy?**


	3. Medic's Warning

"You've gone to far this time. You not only left without noticed, thus leaving your team without support. You broke international law by flying into open airspace. You abducted a patient of a global military task force and you took one of their own operatives with you. Just the very fact that you even step foot into an Overwatch outpost while on duty is a punishable crime. Medic, you really brought my blood to a boil..."

Though calm in her scolding, the Administrator was blazing furious under her dexterity. She was so angry that she pretty much lit her cigarette between her fingers without a lighter. Medic could just feel her anger as she glared up at him as he stood in front of her desk. Despite the anger in her eyes, Medic didn't falter. He stood tall and poised as though he was being acclaimed instead of being scolded.

The Administrator pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "However, as far as we know Overwatch hasn't gotten wind of your involvement in ejecting your daughter and her patient so you're in the clear from them. Plus, even though I don't agree with how you did it, I'm glad that we were able to stick it to those goodie-goodie two shoes by taking one of their own, if not their most important asset. Plus, she is your daughter...Medic, she's free to stay with you on the conditions that she doesn't interfere with your performance and once her patient wakes up they are to be relocated to the abandoned Upward mining location. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Medic told her and she dismissed him.

* * *

Mercy sat in her chair and looked around her father's lab, thinking about all those years she spent here learning about medicine. The years had all flashed through her mind as she just looked at all the equipment and the machines scattered about the room. She smiled as she heard the sound of a familiar cooing. She looked up at the lamp and cheerfully called to the bird above her, "Hello, Archimedes!"

The white blood covered dove flew down and landed on her hand as she reach for him. She began to lightly stroke him on his beak and he cooed happily as he cuddled himself into her hand. As he cooed, she told him, "Yes, I missed you, too."

As she softly groomed Archimedes, she slowly looked down at Genji as he laid down on the medic bed, Medic's healing beam slowly healing him as it hung from the apparatus. His wounds were slowly healing as the beam worked on him, but to avoid the same fiasco back in Zurich, both Mercy and Medic agreed that he should slowly healed and process what was going on when he finally came to. They removed his bandages since most of his more serious wounds were already healed, only a few still remained.

Her thoughts than began to move to her action. She helped her father take Genji all the way to the United States, far out of Overwatch's hands. She knew that her career was over, and for what? She just simply helped a young man she knew very little about. All she knew about him was that he was the son of a very powerful crime family in Japan and he was attacked by his own brother, that's all. Sure, she became attached to him, but why was she? He was a total stranger and yet she gave up all her work and her entire career to keep him from joining Overwatch. And what if he wanted to join Overwatch? She made a drastic decision for him without his consent. For all she knew, he would have loved to have joined and she took that from him. Was she being selfish?

She heard the door to the lab open and Archimedes flew away from her hand. Medic entered the lab, the look on his face sent chills up her spine. He wasn't angry, but he had this very serious look on his face like he had just came home from tearing thousands of people apart, the look of someone to not have taken lightly.

"Papa, are you okay?" she asked him with a slight hint of fear in her voice. Medic's face softened as he looked down at her and said, "Hm? Oh, I'm fine, dear. Just got my ass chewed out by the Administrator is all."

"Papa...I am so, so sorry I brought you into this."

"What? Okay, listen..." he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. "Angela, you're my daughter. I may not be your father by blood, but you sure as hell are _my_ little girl. I would do anything for you."

Mercy smiled softly at Medic, saying thank you to him wasn't enough. He was right that he wasn't her biological father, but she loved him as though he was and thankful to have him as her father. With that in mind, Medic changed the subject.

"So..." he sang. "...why did you risk everything for this one young man?"

It was as if Medic was reading her mind. She tried to process her thoughts and she just let what came close to a reason flow, "I guess it was because I overheard Gabriel and Jack saying they wanted to turn him into an Overwatch operative and use him to take down the Shimada clan. They just wanted to further the Overwatch agenda. Mien Gott, who knows what they wanted from him..."

She turned to Medic and she asked him, "But papa, what if he would have agreed?"

Medic nodded in agreement, but he had to ponder his thoughts. He rubbed his chin as he thought things through. He asked her when he was done, "What if he said no?"

Mercy's eyes widen, she never thought about that.

"Ja, for all you know he would think that he was only kept alive so he could be used for information. After all, you always tell me that both Morrison and Reyes are always trying to recruit more and more people to further the Overwatch agenda. I'd think that there can always be someone who says no. He could be the one."

"I...I didn't think about it that way." Mercy muttered. "Heh, I guess it's my more pessimistic side showing again..."

"Don't worry about it, Fraulein." Medic said as he softly stroke her cheek. "And don't worry, your career isn't over yet. You're young and you are possibly the most brilliant doctor in the world. Just because you're not with Overwatch, doesn't mean your career is over."

Mercy smiled brightly at Medic and said to him, "I did learn from the best."

Medic smiled before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. He stood up and said, "Well, I have some work I need to work on. I'll leave you to your patient, Dr. Zeigler."

Mercy softly chuckled at her father talking to her so formally. He looked to the door, the smile fading from his face and he said, "Plus, I need to get rid of those dummkopfs."

He was referring to his team, most notably Scout and Demo who were peering through the small circular windows in the laboratory doors. He only shook his head as he sighed at the fact that he was under the limelight because this was the first time his team even seen his daughter, much less heard about her. He wanted to keep her a secret from everyone. But, the secret was out and everyone wanted to see what she was like, not that he was going to have it. Scout was a scumbag, Spy was a womanizer, Demo was a drunk, Pyro was, well, Pyro and Soldier was a moron. The only ones he would trust to talk about Angela would be Engineer, Sniper and Heavy, Heavy especially since the two of them were close friends, but one of them would be bound to say something to the others. Maybe Spy wasn't so bad since he went for women his own age and Mercy was still in her twenties. Then again, his smoking didn't help matters. Frustrated, he walked over to the doors and swung them open, hoping to hit Demo and Scout in the face, but they jumped out of the way. This was when it all started.

"Yo doc, you never told us you had a kid!" Scout shout. Demo tried to add on, but he was so drunk that he only slurred and belched.

"Sure the apple of your eye, doctor." Spy said with a friendly smile as he puffed his cigarette. With all the appraisal, Medic tried to walk on as he tried to ignore them all. The only ones who tired to ward off anyone who was constantly bugging him were the ones he thought of before, Sniper, Heavy, and Engineer, Engineer being the one to really be vocal, "Alright, alright fellas! Clearly he's not up to it so don't ask him!"

Medic was thankful for his hard-hatted friend as well as the other two, but since everyone was so hellbent on following Medic, he let them just follow him into his second lab where he dissected cadavers and organs. He began to work on a heart from one of the rival Blu teams, trying to ignore the large group in the room, everyone still talking about Mercy.

"I know one thing, I wouldn't mind having her play doctor with me." Scout quietly told Soldier, the both of them chuckling. Unfortunately, Medic heard him. He firmly grasped the scalpel he was using to dissect the heart and slammed it into the heart. He slammed it down so hard, it went through the not only the petridish, but also embedded it into the wood of the table.

Everyone looked at him with fear in their eyes. They knew what he was like when he was angry, and it wasn't good. They all nearly soiled themselves when the watched him slowly stand up and grip a bonesaw from his experiment tray. It scarped against the metal of the tray as he lifted it up. The whole room was silent in fear.

"Now, let me make something perfectly clear." he said in a rather friendly tone. He turned to the team, a happy smile on his face and he walked from teammate to teammate as he monologued, "Angela is the only good thing I've ever done in my life. Her parents were killed when she was just seven by the omnics. I was the one to find her. I took her in, raised her, taught her, sheltered her, loved her. I raised her to be the complete opposite of what I am like. I raised her to be compassionate and caring. She's an innocent but brilliant young woman."

His smile slowly faded as he walked towards Soldier and Scout. He got in Soldier's face, Soldier on the brink of emptying his bladder and his bowels at the same time, and Medic told him, "I love my daughter. So if any of you, and I mean any of you..."

He turned to Scout, who was closer to Soldier's situation that his pants began to dampen, and said, "...so much as give her a look that I don't approve of, well..."

He walked behind Scout and held the bonesaw to his throat and finished his threat, "...there's no medical procedure that can fix what I'll do to you. Verstanden?"

Scout said nothing, only fearfully nodded his head. With that, he removed the bonesaw from Scout throat and looked around the room and told everyone in an aggressive tone, "Get. Out."

The whole team poured out in a calm fashion, but when the closed the door, they recognized the fowl smell coming from Scout. Engineer chuckled, "Well boy, that's what you get."

Demo said he would get the hose.

* * *

Back with Mercy and Genji, she just sat in her chair, Archimedes perched on her shoulder. She was looking down at Genji as she watch the wounds on his face slowly fade. As his face became more and more clear, she felt something boil inside her. The was a feeling she never felt before. She scanned his slender face and she felt her heart beat strongly in her chest. She found his face...she couldn't say it. There was no word to describe how she felt about it. She never had a feeling like this before. What was this feeling? Why was she feeling it? Why was this feeling accompanied with the fierce hope that he would pull through? She's never had a patient she put so much dedication towards.

Was she...No it couldn't be...was it?


	4. The Wakening

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

That's all Genji heard. The constant beeping ringing as he started to wake up. He tried to open his eyes, but he was blinded by a white light. He thought he was dead and he was on the other side. He closed his eyes after the light burned his eyes, but he slowly opened them again to adjust to the light. From the blurry vision to a clear sight, he learned that the light was actually from a surgical lamp.

He was in a hospital? Why? Where was Hanzo? The last thing he remembered was Hanzo offering him a chance to spar. Did Hanzo go too far? Why couldn't he remember? To find more answers, he looked about the room. The room was dark save for the lamp above him. He couldn't clearly see around the room, but he found another light coming from a small lamp on a desk next to the bed he was laying on. Sitting at the desk was a young woman reading a book.

Genji scanned her, trying to figure out who she was. She didn't noticed that he was awake and he took that into stride. He looked at her up and down, observing her blue eyes that were covered in a pair of reading glasses, her golden blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, her slender figure covered in an orange turtleneck sweater, navy blue skirt, black stocking with white shoes and a white lab coat. Genji concluded that she was a doctor, but was she his doctor? He still couldn't remember why he was in the hospital.

Another thought that crept into his mind was that she was far too attractive to be a doctor. Genji was like Paris of Troy of the Shimada clan, women were his specialty. He was indeed quite attracted to her, but he still needed answers to his predicament.

The woman looked up from the book and noticed he was awake, "Oh, you're finally awake!"

She closed the book and placed it on desk. She stood up and walked over to Genji's side and introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Angela Zeigler, I'm your physician, Mr. Shimada."

Her European accent excited Genji. He always found the accent of the Europeans to be exotic. But "Mr. Shimada"?

"Genji." was his first word to her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can call me Genji."

"Oh, very well! You can call me Angela or Mercy if you'd like." Her smile was mesmerizing to him. He still needed answers, but he was just lost in her face. Of all the women he had in his life, she was possibly the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Well, Mercy, Angela seems to fit you since you definitely are quite angelic." Genji smirked smugly as he looked up at her. Expecting her to fall for his charm, Genji just sat back and waited for her to swoon. However, instead of falling for his spell, she lightheartedly chuckled. Genji laid there, trying to figure out what on earth was so funny.

"Oh Genji, that was very funny!" Did she really think he was joking? Genji had never been so confused in his life. This is literally the first woman he seduced that didn't catch on. Was there something wrong with her?

After Mercy caught her breath, she smiled down at Genji and said, "Now, all that out of the way, I just would like to tell you that your body has made a full recovery. I kept you sedated so you could get some rest."

"About that, what the hell happened to me?" Genji asked, completely forgetting the failed flirting attempt. He still was having trouble remembering.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Mercy asked him.

Genji began to think back, thinking about Hanzo starting their sparring session. This was it all started to come back to him. He remember walking into the dojo with Hanzo. He remembered them fighting hand to hand, Genji gaining the upper hand. That was when Hanzo swiftly pulled a sword off of the wall and swung to try and strike Genji. Genji thought it was a little ploy to make the spar more interesting so he just dodged each strike, mocking his brother. It was fun, that was until Hanzo actually nicked him in the arm. Genji winced in pain, thinking it was an accident. However, after Genji stopped to recuperate, Hanzo charged him. Genji dodged him and leaped up to the top of a display case. He scolded Hanzo for not letting him rest, but Hanzo leaped up to the top of the case and gave another swing. Genji leaped up in the air to dodge it. When he landed on the ground, he shouted at Hanzo to let him rest, but he just kept coming. Each swing Hanzo gave was starting to become more and more aggressive. Genji couldn't believe it, Hanzo was actually trying to hit him! Genji begged Hanzo to stop, but his cries were ignored.  
Hanzo finally got Genji again, this time striking him in the stomach. Genji gasped as he felt the blade enter his abdomen. Hanzo pulled the blade from his brother's stomach and Genji buckled over and gasped for air. Genji couldn't bare the pain he was feeling. Not only the pain of his wound, but the pain of betrayal from his own older brother. Genji could admit to himself that he was foolish and too carefree for his own good, but he always loved and admired his brother. It was painful as he slowly looked up at Hanzo, who still stood before him, the blade dripping with blood.

"Why?"

Hanzo raised his blade, tears in his eyes. The rest...Genji didn't want to remember.

"Hanzo..."

"I beg your pardon?" Mercy brought him out of his flashback. Genji looked back up at her, her face becoming like a light in his dark moment. Just the sight of her majestic eyes was enough to ease the pain of his terrible memories. There was something about this woman.

"My brother, Hanzo." he told her. "He attacked me."

Mercy gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes widen in shock. Genji could see pain in her eyes, but why? It wasn't like she knew who he was or who Hanzo was.

"That's awful!" Mercy gasped. This woman was truly confusing to Genji, but he wasn't aware of how attached she became of him while he was under. She took care of him, cared for him and made sure he was comfortable. She often wonder what it was that brought him to such a terrible state, not once thinking his own brother was the cause. She couldn't stop thinking about how horrible it has to be for him to know that his own brother turned on him. Mercy just felt a wave of strong sadness flush over her, it almost brought tears to her eyes. She reached down and held his hand.

"Genji, I'm so sorry you had to endure this!" she gasped. Genji looked up at her, dumbfounded. He could hear actual concern in her voice. This woman, a complete stranger to him, was truly concerned for him. Sure she was a doctor and they were suppose to care for their patients, but she was treating him and talking to him like they were old friends. It was like his pain was hers.

"Why do you concern yourself with my problems, doctor?" Genji asked.

Mercy wasn't fully aware of her particular situation and she was truly surprised herself. She didn't realize how emotional she was after hearing Genji's plight. She let his hand go and tried to find the right words to say. Thankfully she didn't really need to say anything because that was when Medic walked into the lab.

"Oh good, you're awake!"


	5. New location, new members

"Oh my, this place is beautiful!" Mercy gasped as they entered into the Abandoned Upward mine location. Not too long ago, it was a dried up desert location with very little water. However, the dam broke holding all the water back and within a short amount of time, the vegetation grew all over the mine. In the tunnel, strange crystals grew from the ceiling and the walls and giving off an alluring light that illuminated through the tunnel. Though it was warm, the air was moist and crisp thanks to the large lake at the bottom of the cliff, and there was a delightful breeze blowing through the entire area. It was indeed a great location for Red team to hide from Blu until they knew what to do with Genji and Mercy.

Speaking of which, it had only been a few days since the team was introduced to the fallen Shimada and the former Overwatch doctor and everyone was actually growing attached to them, Scout was even feeling remorseful for the rather suggestive comment he made about Mercy. No one was happier to have her around than Medic. For the first time since she joined Overwatch, the two of them spent a lot of time together. Mercy was happy to have her father around because he was the only one who understood what she was talking about medicine wise. The two were thick as thieves and they truly did miss each other.

Genji was by far the one who the rest of the team spent their time with. Though he couldn't understand him, Genji did rather enjoy Pyro's child-like antics. The rest all trained Genji so he could get back on his feet after spending his time under sedation after his fight with Hanzo. No matter the rigorous training, Genji was up for it. The most rigorous was Heavy having him pull an empty, but very heavy, railroad cart across the mine. Most of the time, Genji trained with Soldier, Sniper, Scout, Demo, and Spy to help him regain his stealth and agility. He was rapidly growing stronger and faster thanks to Red team. As an added bonus, Engineer forged new blades for Genji. They were much lighter and the katana was much thinner than he was use to, but he adapted to them. Engineer also gave him a gauntlet that dispensed shuriken. He used plywood cutouts of the standard classes as target practice for the new blades and found that they were not only lighter, but stronger than his old weapons.

It was quite a time for Mercy, Genji and Red team, but they weren't even aware that they were not alone in the mine.

One day, after Genji was done with his training and Mercy and Medic were checking him out, everyone swore they heard whispering from the abandoned Blu base. Not wanting to take any chances, Spy drew his revolver and signaled Heavy, Demo and Soldier to follow him. Heavy and Soldier drew their shotguns and Demo shattered the bottle of whiskey he was drinking from against a bolder. They drew closer and closer, the first thing that they noticed was the smell. It was a combination of body odor and gunpowder. It was a bizarre combination, but they were use to smells like that.

They could hear the voices becoming more clearer, the sound of an Australian man whispering gruffly, "Get off my foot!" "Would you move over!" This was all accompanied by the sound of harsh grunting.

Back with the others, they all watched as the four of them moved into the base. Genji armed his gauntlet and was ready if he needed to protect Angela…wait what? Why did he think that? All these men around her and he felt like he was the only one who could protect her, even her father was in question. Not only that, she's a grown woman who could protect herself. So, why was he inclined to protect her?

"Who the hell are you?" Soldier's shouting brought him back to his senses. Following that, they heard the sounds of gunshots and yelling. Everyone took stance and was ready for whoever was inside the base.

"Let's get outta 'ere!" shouted a young man that came running out of the base. He was rather pale and had unruly hair that was burned at the ends. He was shirtless showing off his rather thin girth and had a pegged leg sticking out from his patched up cargo shorts. His right arm was replaced by a rusty mechanical limb. Following him was a rather large morbidly obese man that was wrestling with Heavy. The man has his white hair tied back into a ponytail and his face was covered by a disfigured gasmask. His large belly was tattooed and he was done up like a mad biker.

As the large man wrestled Heavy, Demo and Soldier joined in the fight and tried to pull him off Heavy. Spy chased the other man as he ran towards the others. Genji jumped in front of Mercy to protect her. Medic pulled out his bonesaw and Sniper only drew his machete since he was without his SMG and rifle. Scout only had his bat and Engineer had his wrench. Seeing they only had melee weapons, the young man used this towards his advantage. Before Spy could get off a shot, the man pulled out a large cherry bomb out from his pocket and lit the fuse. The team jumped out of the way as he threw the bomb at them and it detonated.

Genji recovered and saw the Spy chase the assailant into the mine. He looked over at Mercy, who was being helped up by Medic. He looked to have a scratch on her face, that alone set him off. He looked back to the mine shaft and, in his angered state, leaped to his feet and swiftly charged into the shaft. He was able to catch up with the rouge and drew his wakizashi. He leaped on the fleeing man and pinned him to the ground, his blade pressed against his neck. Spy caught up with him and heard Genji smugly say, "Ha, aho ga!"

Everyone else was able to subdue the large man and chain him up in his own hook chain. Medic healed Mercy's face and she thanked him. She looked back at the man who was chained up and listened to everyone scold him and brag about getting the best of him. For some strange reason, she felt sorry for him. She didn't know that circumstances as to why he as well as his friend were hiding in the base. For she knew, they could be homeless and looking for a place to stay for a bit.

"Very good, gentlemen." She heard Spy say as he walked up from behind her and Medic. Following him was Genji, holding the other man in a headlock as he held his wakizashi to his face. That didn't make her feel any better. Spy asked everyone, "So what should we do with them?"

Scout suggested that they get thrown off the cliff, Demo suggested that they be blown up, but Mercy looked to Genji and even he didn't like those suggestions. He looked to her, suggesting that she speak up. She nodded and asked, "How about we hear their side of the story first?"

Everyone looked to her, surprised by her. However, Heavy, Medic and Engineer looked towards the other, all of them agreeing with her. Spy looked to her and nodded. She stood straight and turned to the man Genji held. She looked sternly down at him and asked, "Now, you will tell me your name."

"And if I don't?" the man asked rather harshly. Genji tightened his grip on his neck and shoved the point of his sword into the man's cheeks. Mercy told Genji to lighten up, to which he did, and asked the man his name again. The man replied, "Alright, alright! They call me Junkrat! And that tubby pork chop over there is Roadhog!"

"Junkrat and Roadhog, hm?" Mercy asked. "I know of you. You're Junkers. You attack innocent people and steal from them."

"Not anymore." Junkrat grunted. "We ain't in the game anymore. Having bullets chase us isn't good for the body, y'know? We tried going legit before, didn't work out so well. We decided to give it another shot, but not to do any work for suits. Heard about Mann Co. and thought we could give it a shot."

Everyone looked around at each other, trying to decide whether or not to believe Junkrat. Some of them were set on killing them, but Mercy was in control. She looked at Genji, he looked like he was ready to follow whatever she had in mind. She looked back down at Junkrat and told him, "Do you swear that you won't harm anyone anymore?"

"We maybe thieves and mercenaries, but the one thing we ain't are dishonest. You've got our word."

Mercy looked down at him for a moment before telling him, "You are to do whatever my friend Genji here and I tell you what to do. These men are to be none of your concern."

"Good, good, what about payment?"

"I'm letting you live, I think that's payment enough." Genji growled as he stuck the blade back into Junkrat's face. Junkrat winced in pain, but he nervously smiled and said it was fair enough.

Medic looked down at his daughter negotiating with Junkrat, turning these dangerous men into her own personal lackeys. She was actually being aggressive! That was something she has never done! Medic didn't know whether or not to be happy or concerned. Her lack of aggression was something he raised her to have, but this time, he aggression turned two mercenaries into her assistants. That shocked him.

But why not just her assistants? Why did she involve Genji? Medic watched Mercy and Genji interact before and they were growing closer as friends, but never once did he ever notice anything that hinted to the possibility that her and Genji were…

Wait, what was he thinking? She called Medic to help her get Genji away from Overwatch! She risked her own career to get him away from them! This was something he's been trying to figure out this whole time and now it was finally making sense, and Medic was terrified! He finally realized that Mercy, his own daughter, was infatuated with Genji!

Medic was lost for words, even in his own mind. All the time she was growing up, she never once took an interest in boys. In fact, growing up, she was more of an academic than anything else. Now, at the age of twenty-seven, she was attracted to a man, and he was her own patient. Medic was nervous due to the fact that she's a doctor and it's forbidden for doctors to get involved with their patients. Not only that, his fatherly instinct kicked in that men should keep their hands off of his little girl, they would pay the price. It didn't matter how much he liked Genji, he wasn't going to let him ruin her.

"Very well, let him go, Genji." Mercy said, Medic coming back to the current situation. Genji let Junkrat go and Junkrat rubbed his neck before cracking it back into place. She turned to the others and told them to let Roadhog go. Heavy cautiously unhooked the chain and Roadhog was set free. He looked back at Heavy and forcefully took his chain back, complete with a backhand threat that Heavy wasn't even intimidated by.

Red team, save for Medic, all left for the base and all offered each other drinks. Mercy stood there and began to instruct Roadhog and Junkrat, the both of them surprised on how lenient she was. She told them they were to be given free food and a place to sleep in the Red base. All they had to do was to help around the mine and be her and Genji's bodyguards. The two of them were surprised that she went from being very threatening to being very sweet to them. They began to really like her, but Genji was another story. Roadhog was still bitter that Genji threatened Junkrat. Junkrat himself was still threatened by Genji, but he let it all go because he was given free room and board. The only one who was even giving a threating glare was Medic, but he giving it to Genji, who had his back to him. Medic just looked at the ninja, wanting nothing more than to cut his arms off.


	6. Home

Night, a peaceful time for Upward. After a day full of rowdiness, the moon rise brought a calming alluring aura to the mine. The cool night air soothed the senses and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees was like music. In the mine tunnel, the glow of the red, blue and green crystals glow brighter than during the day and anyone awake to see them would shutter before the beautiful sight.

However, this peace didn't bring any sleep for Mercy. In the base, a former mining operations foundation turned into a living quarters for Red Team, everyone slept the day off, that is everyone but Mercy. She didn't understand why though, she just laid in her bed trying to fall asleep with no avail. She had went to bed two hours ago and she just couldn't sleep. Deciding that she couldn't just lay there hoping to fall asleep, she would instead just go for a walk around the base. She slipped on some loafers and her robe and left her room.

She went out to the main entry way and just listened to the sound of the wind blow. However, she heard another sound go along with it. It was the sound of footsteps leaving the base. She looked out the gate and saw someone walking away. It was Genji. She was curious as to why he was up and walking around as well so she slowly followed him. She saw him stop and sit down on the ground at the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake below. He was only in a black t-shirt and sweatpants with socks and slip on shoes so he wrapped his arms around himself to protect himself from the cool breeze. He looked out to the lake, the moon's reflection lighting up the quarry below.

"Genji?" he heard Angela suddenly appear behind him.

"Angela? What are you doing up?" he asked after turning to face her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She smiled at him as she grew closer to him.

"I-I couldn't sleep." He told her as he looked back to the lake. She told him that she was also having trouble sleeping. She sat down next to him, Genji asking her not to in fear of ruining her robe.

"Oh Genji, it's just a robe." She told him, but thanked him for his concern as she brushed her fingers through his hair playfully. He chuckled and playfully swatted her hand away. The two sat there and chuckled until looking back out to the lake. They sat in silence for a brief moment before Mercy asked him, "So, why are you out of bed?"

The smile went away from Genji's face as he lowered his head. He told her, "I-I was…I was just thinking about my brother, Hanzo…"

Her smile went away at the mentioning of Hanzo. She knew now that it was him that attacked Genji, causing a lot of pain in Genji's heart no doubt.

"I just don't understand, Angela…What did I do? Why did he try…to…kill me?" Genji was having a hard time finishing his sentence, each word dripping with sorrow. She so desperately wanted to console him, but what do you say to someone who was betrayed and left for dead by his own brother? Mercy was a physician, not a councilor.

"I'm without a family now. I have no home. I'm a ronin."

"A what?" she asked him.

"A ronin, a warrior without a master. I have lost my own honor. I am nothing now."

"Don't say that!" she told him as she brushed his arm lightly. He looked over to her, her eyes amassed with emotion. She brought her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek and told him, "Genji, you don't need to find a reason for your brother to betray you. Just the simple fact that he did should tell you that he turned his back on you and you shouldn't concern yourself with him or your family anymore. And you have a family, with me."

Genji's heart dropped when she said that. He felt his cheeks flare up and he gasped in shock. It was abundantly clear that she was aware of what she said, but Mercy didn't care for she continued on.

"I tried my best to take care of you and by God I'll see to it that you will always be safe. Genji, no matter what, I will always be there for you."

"Angela…" Genji wanted to nothing more than to hold her tight at that moment, but he thought that it would be a bit awkward and ruin the moment. He did however let his tears flow from his eyes. He felt it, the sincerity in her voice, the care for him and the desire to take care of him. For the first time since he awoke in his new life, he felt actual love from someone. In his state of emotion, he smiled and said to her, "Arigatō, watashi no shugo tenshi.*"

Angela didn't know what he said, but the smile he gave her lifted her spirit. She smiled back at him and wiped his tears away. The two stood up and looked into each other's eyes. There are no words to even describe what they felt. She wanted to hold him and he wanted to hold her, but neither had the courage to do so. They feared what the other would think and thus possibly ruin this new budding relationship they had just developed. With that, they went back to their rooms and went back to bed. The last thing they thought about was each other before finally falling asleep.

 ***Thank you, my guardian angel.**


	7. A father's concern

It has been a few days since that fateful night Mercy and Genji had together and the two have spent more and more time together. It was rare to even see the two apart, some of the men around them began to really question if there was something more going on. Junkrat would often joke with the two when they would laugh and carry on to get a room, something that Roadhog would slap him in the back of the head for. Medic wasn't too fond of the two spending so much time together that he would sometimes find an excuse to separate the two. But no matter what, like a defiant teenager, she would always sneak away to go back to Genji. Medic was not too happy afterwards. All the time she was growing up, she never misbehaved like this. One day, he said to her, "Angela, you're twenty seven. Stop acting like your fifteen." As he would scold her, Genji would sneak behind Medic and make faces to mock him and make Mercy laugh. Medic knew what was going on so he turned to face Genji with a large syringe in his hand in a threatening manner.

The moment everyone love the most was when one day after training, Genji gathered most of the team together to show them some tricks he could do with his wakizashi. He wowed everyone around him as he spun it around and would swing it around his body, the blade not even touching his skin. He sheathed his blade and everyone cheered. Mercy, in her Valkyrie suit, spread her wings and levitated as she gave an applause. She looked so cute that Genji's heart melted at the sight of her. His blush grew so dark that it was noticeable to everyone.

Then night would come and the two would have intimate conversations like they did just a few days. They would console each other of any grievances they had. The two were connected, soul mates.

One day, Mercy woke up before Genji and Medic was waiting outside her door.

"Angela, would you mind traveling into town with me to help me grab supplies?" he asked her. She told him she would but she wanted to see Genji first. Medic told her, "We have to leave soon. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Though she still wanted to see Genji, she thought it was best to just go with him. She put on her sleeveless orange turtleneck and navy blue skirt with her black stockings with her white loafers and was following Medic to the truck.

Not too long after the two left, Genji woke up, but on his what he called "Sparrow" outfit and walked into the break room where Sniper, Engineer and Junkrat sat drinking coffee, Junkrat and Engineer bidding him a good morning. Sniper, on the other hand, was acting very strange. As Genji walked in, he slapped the paper he was reading on the table and kicked his feet on top of it and put on a nervous smile as he greeted, "G'day, Genji! Ya missed Mercy, she just left with Medic!"

"Oh, that's a shame, I wanted to wish her a good morning." He said softly. However, Sniper's nervousness and the fact that he was hiding his paper under his feet didn't go past Genji. He asked, "Any good news today, Sniper?"

"Oh, you know, sunny weather, omnics, that Korean gamer won another tournament, same old, same old!" Sniper replied, still smiling nervously. Genji walked passed him to go to the coffee machine, but he swiftly turned and pulled the paper from under Sniper's feet. Genji chuckled in victory and Sniper replied and he swung his foot at him, "Bloody piker!"

After he straighten the paper and began to read it, Genji's smirk quickly faded as he read the article. It read, "The Japanese city of Hanamura was shaken today when officials discovered the bodies of the many members of the Shimada clan slaughtered in the night. Police suspect that Hanzo Shimada, the eldest son of the head of the clan, is responsible. He has yet to be found, but his fingerprints were found on blood writing on the main hall of Shimada Castle. The word written was reported to be actually a name. The name written was 'Genji', the youngest son of the Shimada head, who was reported missing over two months ago. Hanamura police say there is a massive manhunt for Hanzo, but he has yet to be caught."

Genji couldn't believe what he was reading. Hanzo killed his entire clan…the clan that wanted him dead. He didn't know what to say, or even feel at this point. Sniper stood up from his chair, placed his hand on his shoulder and told him, "I'm sorry, mate."

It was quite the distance from the mine to town, but thankfully the truck was converted to run on whiskey, thanks to Engineer's modifications and Demoman's unlimited supplies of whiskey. On the way, Medic and Mercy were pretty quiet, but there was tension in the air and she felt it. She wanted to ask her father what was wrong, but she knew he would come out with it sooner or later. It was the waiting that all but killed her because when her father gave off this aura, it normally wasn't anything good. When it finally came, she wasn't prepared for it.

"What's going on between you and Genji?" he finally asked. Mercy looked up at him, wide eyed. He looked back at her, a stern look on his face. She didn't like that look, especially since he never gave it to her before. She knew he was serious, but she had to give him an answer.

"Papa, why on earth are you asking me this?" she shyly asked him.

"You two are spending way too much time together." He told her. "I know that you two go out every night. Where do you go?"

"We just talk. He's my friend, papa."

"Your 'friend'? Angela, aside from me, you've never spent this much time with anyone."

"Is that what this is all about? You're upset that I'm spending time with Genji more than you?"

"That you're spending time with a man at all!"

"Papa, I'm a grown woman! I can be with whoever I want to be!"

"So there is something going on! I knew it!"

"Nothing's going on! Verdammt papa, you're acting like a child!"

"Don't you talk to me like that, young lady!"

"Papa! Please…" Mercy's voice cracked, she began to sob. Medic knew he had gone too far. Never once did he ever talk to her like that. She never gave him a reason to. But he had to admit that she was right that she was a grown woman. He cursed himself and stopped the truck on the side of the road and turned it off.

The two sat in silence as Mercy tried to calm herself down and wiped her eyes. He reached over and brushed her cheek before she could wipe all her tears. He said to her, "I'm sorry, Angela. I never should have raised my voice to you. You're right, you're a grown woman, not a child."

He brought his hand back over and sighed as he looked back at the road, placing his hands on the steering wheel.

"It's just that…well, growing up you never had any interest in boys. I never had these emotions before, the fact that you never dated, never went out with friends. I accepted the fact that you might not ever date, get married, have a family. Now, you spend so much time with him and I felt like…second best."

"Papa, you're never second best." She said, her voice still shaken. "You saved me. You raised me and took care of me. I miss my parents, but you are my father. That's what you are to me, no matter what and I love you."

Medic smiled as he looked back at her. She smiled back and said with a chuckle, "There's nothing going on between me and Genji."

Medic chuckled and said, "Ja, sure there isn't."

Mercy gasped then glared at him as he turned the truck back on and took off.


	8. Surprise Visitors

Genji looked out to the lake as he stood at the same spot where he and Mercy would meet at night. He was pondering the article. He thought back to when Hanzo attacked and he was trying to piece things together. He was trying to understand his brother's actions, but it was so difficult. First is brother tried to kill him, and now over two months later, he slaughters the Shimada clan and writes Genji's name on the wall in blood, the blood of their own clansmen. Was he…remorseful for trying to kill Genji? Was Hanzo ordered by the elders to kill him? If so, why?

"Brother, what has happened to you?" Genji asked out loud. "Why do you do these things? Can I help you? Do I even want to after what you've done?"

"Does the lonely warrior often talk to himself?" the sound of a mechanical voice interrupted Genji. The voice was come from the tree next to him. He looked up and saw the strangest thing. He saw an omnic sitting in the tree, letting the birds perch on it. This was not like other omnics he had come across in the past. This one was wearing yellow baggy pants complete with a cloth hanging from the rope he used as a belt. Around his neck hovered eight orbs. Genji truly hadn't the slightest idea what to make of the whole situation.

The omnic looked down at Genji and told him, "I won't mock you. Sometimes, you just need to think aloud to fully understand your thoughts. Plus, it's nice to have an intelligent conversation." The omnic chuckled at the last remark.

"Who are you?" Genji asked the omnic softly.

"My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta, but you may just call me Zenyatta or Zen for short." The omnic lifted its hand that a bird was perched on and extended his fingers for the bird to fly off, bidding it farewell. Still in his sitting position, Zenyatta levitated from the branch he was sitting on down to the ground. He brought his hands together and gave a bow to Genji, who respectively gave him a bow in return. Zenyatta asked him, "Tell me, my new warrior friend, what is your name?"

"I-I'm Genji Shimada."

"Ah, the family of the two dragons! It is an honor to meet you, my friend."

Genji was flustered, the only other person who was this friendly to him upon first meeting was Mercy. This was a strange omnic indeed, but there was a calming aura to him. When he spoke, Genji felt all his worries slowly fade away. All his negative thoughts about his brother washed away as the omnic spoke with him.

"Tell me, you had such sorrow in your voice. What seems to be the problem, Genji?" Zenyatta asked him. Not wanting to bring the negative feeling back, Genji was hesitant at first. Nonetheless, Genji felt like he could talk to this omnic about just about anything. Wanting to get it off his chest, he began to tell Zenyatta the story of him and his brother, Hanzo.

* * *

Mercy and Medic had just finished purchasing medical supplies, but Medic still needed to buy food. He asked Mercy to stay with the truck as he walked into the grocery store. She looked about the town, watching the people walk back and forth down the sidewalk. She missed having a normal day like this where she could just watch people go about their ordinary days. It was very strange for her at first, but she eventually warmed up to it.

"Dr. Zeigler?"

Mercy felt her whole body turn to ice when she heard the voice call her name. She turned behind her and saw someone she hoped not to see. She hoped it was all a bad dream or her mind playing with her, but there she was, standing before Mercy.

"L-Lena?" Mercy stuttered. Sure enough, there was Tracer, looking at Mercy as though she saw a ghost. Mercy began to panic and move away from her, "No. No, no! Please!"

"Mercy, wait!" Tracer begged. Mercy began to run off, but Tracer was always faster than her. She caught up with Mercy and grabbed her forearm. Mercy tugged on her arm hoping to get loose.

"Please, tell them you didn't find me!" Mercy begged as tears streamed from her eyes. "Tell them anything! Please, I can't go back!"

"Love, easy! I won't turn you in if you don't want me to!" Tracer told Mercy as she gripped her shoulders. Mercy knew she was telling the truth because if there was something she admired Tracer for was that she was the most honest person she knew. Plus, Tracer was looking at her like she was concerned for her but was willing to leave her if she wanted. Tracer continued, "I'll look the other way if you want me to. I just need to know that you're okay."

Mercy gazed at her British friend with the tears still streaming from her eyes. Tracer was so concerned for her and she tried to brush her. She felt so guilty. She told Tracer, "I-I'm sorry, Lena. I was just so scared. I'm sure they're looking for me."

"And how!" Tracer replied with a smile, but it quickly went away. "Doc, Gabe and Jack are furious. They're not only upset that you left, but that you took Genji with you."

"I'm sure. He's fine, by the way, we both are."

"Well, it's a good thing you left when you did."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well…Jack and Gabe have been arguing a lot. Not just over you and Genji, but over this thing I've never heard of, something called Blackwatch. Jesse left and we haven't heard from Mei after she was relocated to Antarctica. Angie, I think something terrible's going to happen."

"Lena, you have to listen to me." Mercy sternly told Tracer as she gripped her biceps. "Overwatch isn't what it used to be. You need to get out, schätzchen*. I know you love it, but there are some things going on that we can't trust. Please promise me you'll leave."

"Mercy, I-"

"Promise me!"

Tracer was quiet, but she softly nodded. Mercy held back her sobs as she held Tracer tightly. She knew for a long time that there was something going on inside Overwatch and it wasn't good. Whatever was going on, she didn't want Tracer or any of her friends to get caught up in it. She was also afraid for Mei, hoping she was okay. Antarctica wasn't exactly a place of stable weather and radio communication always went down there, but it was Mei. Mei was a sweet as they come and she was afraid for her safety.

"Oh, Lena…I'm sorry…so sorry that it came down to this." Mercy sobbed. Tracer only held her friend tightly.

"You knew it was coming, didn't you?" Tracer asked her. All Mercy could do was nod. The two parted and looked at each other. Tracer told her, "I promise, no one will know you're here."

Mercy sadly smiled and told her, "Be careful, Lena."

Lena softly nodded and gave her another quick hug. After she let Mercy go, she turned and began to jog before disappearing into a blue blur. Mercy wiped her eyes and gave Tracer a German farewell.

Medic came out of the grocery store with a large amount of bags in his arms. He asked Mercy for help and when she turned to help him, he couldn't help but notice the distraught look on her face.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

 ***sweety**


	9. Zenyatta's Wisdom, Genji's Realization

Even after three weeks after Tracer's visit, tensions were still high for everyone in the mine. Mercy trusted the young Briton's word that she would keep her location a secret, but the rest didn't know her like Mercy did. Despite that, Genji still wasn't aware that he was originally rescued by Overwatch, no one told him at all. He was under the impression that Mercy and Medic rescued him and brought him to the States. With all that in mind, he was only told that Mercy use to work for Overwatch but left them due to conflicting interests that she was having. With that being told him, he already began to have problems with Overwatch, not knowing the full story. Mercy told him the lie so there was no conflict of interest for him to join and pretty much erases her own sin of taking that away from him. If there was anything Mercy regretted the most in her life was lying to him, but if she wanted to maintain their relationship, she had to.

Despite the tension, Zenyatta's words of wisdom helped ease some relaying issues Genji had. Genji was the only one who knew the omnic had found the location due to the fact that Junkrat and Roadhog were adamantly against omnics. Yet, during the day when Red team would return to Tuefort for their fights, Junkrat and Roadhog would goof off and Mercy would take her daily catnaps, he would meet up with Zenyatta and would learn from the omnic monk. Zenyatta's wisdom touched Genji, the lessons he learned and the mantras he provided guided the ninja greatly. Never before has anyone left such a powerful impact on him, aside from Mercy. Genji even went as far as to call him "Master".

One day, Genji confided his emotions about Mercy to Zenyatta. He told the monk about his emotions that went from simple attraction to uncontrollable desire to always be with her, no matter what. He told of the nightly rituals of getting out of bed and spending time together. Even when confiding in her about his brother, Mercy's voice, face, eyes, her everything just consoled him. Much to his own surprise, Zenyatta delightfully chuckled.

"Master, I'm afraid I don't understand what's so funny." Genji said to him.

"Now my student, it's not out of humor that I laugh but out of joy!" Zenyatta proclaimed. "You come to me in guidance, yet you already had a beacon of light in your life. You just weren't ready to see it is all. Dr. Zeigler is more than just your friend, Genji. She is your lifeline, your connection to the brighter side of everyday life. She saved you physically just as I hope to save you mentally and spiritually. Because of that, you two are now soul mates for life. You, my good man, are in love."

"L-Love?" Genji squeaked at Zenyatta's speech. Genji admitted that he had feelings for Mercy, but if he was honest with himself, he never fell in love. He was a former playboy, no doubt about that, and he had many ladies in his life from the time he was in high school, but he never fell in love.

But Angela was different.

From the moment he first met her, there was always something different with her. He tried his moves on her and she was immune to them. Instead of continuing on with trying to flirt with her, he gave her respect and talked to her in a civilized fashion. He would always be in her service, unlike usual when women would be at his beck and call.

Then, there were their nights together. He told her so many things that he wouldn't tell anyone else. He told her his deepest fears, his hopes as a child, his personal interests. Never once has ever told anyone this kind of stuff, why was she any different? Not only that, after his sessions with Zenyatta, he go and watch over her as she took her naps. She would sometimes sleep for a maximum of two hours. Though Junkrat and Roadhog were ordered to be her bodyguards, Genji would relieve them and watch her in her sleep, his sword grasped tightly in his hand. And when she would wake up, the look she had on her face, the look of content, sent Genji's heart in flutters.

"I-I am in love…"Genji admitted to himself. "That…That's never happened to me before."

"You are on the first step to one of the most important journeys of your life, Genji." Zenyatta told him. "There is nothing more I can teach you today. You have made a very important impact on yourself. Now go, be with your love."

"Thank you, master." Genji bowed to Zenyatta, who bowed back before levitating away to his usual disclosed location. As usual, Genji felt so rejuvenated after his session with Zenyatta, but today's lesson left him feeling on top of the world. He just wanted to dance and sing, "I love Angela Zeigler!" But, he refrained from it and went back to the base.

When he made it to Mercy's room, he saw Roadhog and Junkrat standing guard, Junkrat asleep with his drooling mouth wide open as he leaned against the wall.

"Top shelf security." Genji chuckled to himself. He walked up to Roadhog and told him he was free to go. Roadhog nodded and lifted the sleeping Aussie over his shoulder and walked away. Genji walked into the room and closed the door. When he walked in, he looked at the bed, adjacent to the open window, and observed Mercy's sleeping form.

She was facing towards him. She gripped her pillow as she slept, the only movements she made where her soft breathing. She looked so peaceful in her slumber, Genji could just watch her sleep for hours if he could.

As if she knew he was there, she softly stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled up at him and greeted, "Hi."

"Hello." He smiled back at her.

* * *

"We have taken the enemy intelligence! Victory!" the administrator's voice echoed throughout the Red base.

Red team cheered as Scout waved the Blu briefcase in his hand. The mission went smoothly and no one got hurt…well, no one except the Blu team, who were now scattered about the Blu base, some of them in one piece. But, the mission was over and it was time to head back to Upward. Everyone piled into the van and into Sniper's trailer and everyone took off.

However, they were being watched.

Above the Blu base stood a tall thin man with a blue ski mask and a grey camo jumpsuit. Over his left eye was a singular ocular device that he used to scan the vehicles that drove off. He reached into his utility belt to pull out a walkie-talkie.

"They just left." He said into the radio

"Damn that was fast!" said a man with a gruff voice over the line. "Well, they'll be back at it tomorrow. When they leave, we move into Upward and get the one we need."


	10. Confessions

It was night again and Genji and Mercy were at their usual spot, but Genji was abnormally quiet. He was just looking out at the lake, deep in thought. Mercy was looking up at him as though there was something wrong with him. Even when he was feeling down, he still was very vocal. Tonight after greeting her, he just sat down and didn't say a word. Mercy thought he was just tired and was probably just trying to find something to talk about. She thought she would start it up but he would forget what he wanted to talk about.

However, when he finally opened his mouth, she wasn't prepared for the conversation that was about to initiate.

"Angela, have you ever had someone you would do anything for?" he asked her. "Anyone that if they asked you to drop everything in your life just because they asked? Anyone you'd die for without a second thought?"

"I…I…"That was all she could say, because she actually did.

"I have." He continued. "There is one person in my life that I cannot live without. I've never had this feeling before. I've had many women in my time, but I'd take it all back for the sake of my one and only."

He looked down at her and gave her the most enchanting look. She was enmeshed in his words, she never heard him speak with such passion. He set her into a frenzy with his proclamation. She didn't know who he was talking about, but whoever it was, she was jealous of them. Not once did she even have any idea who he was talking about, but what he told her hit her like a wave of ice cold water.

"You are my one. Angela, I love you and I can't keep it in for any longer. Even if you don't feel the same way, I just want you to know."

The world stopped. Her hands tingled, her heart raced, her eyes burned from the impending tears and she felt weak all over. She tried to deny it herself, but after he told her, she finally admitted to herself that she loved him too. But what hurt the most with everything she was feeling was the fact that she had been lying to him, holding back the fact that it was Overwatch that saved him, not just her and Medic.

She couldn't keep it any longer, she let he tears fall. She looked out to the lake and covered her mouth. Genji, on the other hand, didn't realize her reaction. He stood up and began to leave, his head sulking low in defeat. However, Mercy leaped to her feet and ran after him. She caught him, grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around and firmly planted her lips on his. He was in complete surprise by her sudden action. After a second of processing the situation, he slowly closed his eye and returned the kiss. The two stood there and just took in the moment and didn't want it to end.

Mercy couldn't hide it from him anymore. She loved him and she needed to be honest with him. She parted the kiss and told him through her tears, "I've been lying to you!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"It wasn't just my father and I that saved you!" she sobbed. "I was with Overwatch when they brought you to me! You were almost dead and I've done all that I could to keep you alive! I heard my superiors say they wanted to use you to take down your clan! I knew they wanted to just use you as another soldier for their stupid selfish cause! I just couldn't do it! I wasn't going to let them turn you into their cannon fodder! I needed to get you out of there! I didn't know what else to do!"

She said it all. She confessed her sin and now she was terrified. Genji was finally hers and she was his, and she is putting it all on the line. She still had the thought that he would have agreed to join Overwatch and she was afraid that now he knew he would change his feelings. If he did, than at least she was able to be honest with him. She was ready for whatever was going to happen…or so she thought.

Genji wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She looked up at him and saw the small smile on his face as he buried his face into her hair. She was still shaking from her fears of losing him, but she was confused by his reaction.

"Please don't cry, my love." He softly told her. "You don't have to be afraid. You saved me. Regardless of where fate would have taken us, I'm yours."

Mercy began to cry harder, but out of joy even though he begged her no to cry anymore. He still accepted her. This moment was heaven for her and she never wanted this to end. She finally found her one true love and she wasn't going to let him go.

"Genji…" she sobbed. "I love you too. I can't lose you. If I did, I don't know what I'd do. I'm so, so sorry I lied to you, but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Don't dwell on it, tenshi*." He told her as he stroked her hair. "I understand. Right now, I just want to be with you."

"Genji, you have such a sweet heart." She said as she wiped her eyes. "But don't bring up all the women you've had again, please?"

The two of them laughed at that. Genji sure wasn't going back to that life for his future was in his arms.

"Angela?...Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Hm, absolutely."

That night, Genji held her tightly as they laid in her bed. The two of them slept with blissful smiles on their faces. And in the morning, the two woke up together, kissed each other and embraced.

 ***angel**


	11. The Classics Attack

"Are you ready?" Mercy asked Genji, Junkrat and Roadhog as she stood on the roof of the base. She was trying to test out her Valkryie suit to see if she could gain more flight.

"C'mon, love! We got ya!" Junkrat called out. With that, Mercy spread her wings and gave a graceful dive off the roof. She got herself wind and she swooped upward. She began to glide around the area and over the cliff. Her going over the cliff made Genji nervous, especially since she was reaching the time limit the flight normally lasts. It was now or never to see if her modifications worked or not. The limit was reached and she was still in air. Genji was starting to relax, but he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in her suit. Her wings truly gave her such an angelic look that fit her so well.

She flew over the group, Junkrat jumping up and down as he cheered. She did a loop and landed in front of Genji. The two looked lovingly into each other's eyes and Mercy asked how she did. Genji replied, "Beautiful."

"She asked how she did, not how she looks, lover boy." Junkrat joked, Genji and Mercy rolling their eyes.

Thinking that the two should be alone for a bit, Roadhog direct Junkrat to leave with him. Junkrat was making his usual remarks about the two as the two walked away. The two walked towards the Blu base when Raodhog saw movement inside it. He thought nothing of it at first, but grunted when the cause came into full sight. It was a team of Blu, but they didn't look like the usual kind of Blu teams and looked rather aged. The leader, who looked to be a Heavy class but more muscular than obese than a normal Heavy and had sideburns, gave the two a sinister smirk as he pulled his mini gun that was strapped over his shoulder. The two men turned back around and went back over to Mercy and Genji.

"Uh, I think we have a problem." Roadhog told the two before shouting to duck. Afterwards, the sound of the Heavy's mini gun rung out. Mercy and Genji ducked to dodged the bullets that were being fired on them. The Blu team charged the four of them and they ran back for the base because they were all without their weapons. Luckily, they kept them right at the base entrance so they had them at arm's reach.

Before the Sniper could hit anyone, Genji grabbed his sword and was able to deflect his shots. In fact, he was able to deflect his shots right back at him and got him in the head, killing him instantly. Roadhog used his scrap gun to hold off some of the Blu team, but the Demo was able to sneak around him and tried to take him down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!" were the last words the Demo head before Junkrat's rip-tire sped towards him and detonated, in a sense of irony.

Despite losing two men already, Blu team was pushing their way into the base, forcing Mercy, Genji, Junkrat and Roadhog further into the base and into a corner. All the men were getting hit by bullets and Mercy was using her Caduceus staff to heal them, but then she started getting hit. Thankfully the staff's energy was healing her too but it was difficult for her to maintain healing everyone else. That was when Junkrat tossed a mine into the air and detonated it in midair, causing everyone to cover their eyes. However, Mercy, Genji, Junkrat and Roadhog used this as a chance to run. Blu team recovered and the Heavy turned to fire his weapon at Mercy and Genji as they ran away, Genji trying his best to deflect his bullets so they won't hurt Mercy.

"Forget the Junkers!" the Heavy shouted to his team. "Get those two!"

Mercy and Genji ran out to the cliffs outside the base and leaped down to the walkway along the edge. They were both hoping that Blu Team didn't see them jump down and used the walkway to escape. Then the Scout leaped down and used his crowbar to strike Genji across the face, causing him to fall off the walkway.

"Genji!" Mercy cried out as she watched him land in the water. From behind her, the Spy appeared and held his knife to her throat. The Soldier joined them and pulled her staff from her hand and handed it to the Scout and pulled her blaster from its holster. The Heavy was looking down at her from the railroad bridge with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, looks like we bagged out prize here, boys." He said. "Bind her and let's get out of here before the rejects get back."

Down below in the water, Junkrat pulled Genji out of the water, Genji unconscious from the blow to his face. Roadhog was on the rocks along the water's edge. Junkrat swam towards him and handed Genji to him. He climbed out of the water, joking that that was the first time he bathed in so long. Roadhog told him to keep quiet as they watched the Blu team leave their sight with Mercy.

After the two climbed back up the cliff, Roadhog laid Genji on the ground and gave him a swift blow to his abdomen, causing Genji to cough up water. Coughing and trying his best to catch his breath, Genji tried to process what happened.

"You okay there, mate?" Junkrat asked.

"Angela?" Genji coughed.

"Oy, you must be really out of it if you think I sound like the doc."

"Shut up." Roadhog told Junkrat.

"Angela…where's Angela?" Genji demanded between breaths.

"Uh…well…"Junkrat said as he scratched the back of his head. "I hate to break it to ya, but those pikers took her."

"What?" Genji shouted as he grabbed Junkrat by his overall straps. "Why the hell didn't you stop them?"

"Because we were tryin' to save you!"

In his rage, Genji threw Junkrat to the ground and stood to see if there was any sign of where Blu went.

"Which way did they go?" he demanded.

"We lost them." Roadhog told him, helping Junkrat up.

Now losing hope, Genji fell to his knees and doubled over, tears falling from his eyes. Junkrat and Roadhog went over to him and Junkrat said, "Listen, bud. We'll get her back."

Afterwards, the Red teams vehicles pulled up.

* * *

Mercy was shackled to a pole in the disclosed Blu base, a rag gagging her. She stood there terrified as the Blu team all eyeballed her in such a terrifying way. They were all making lewd comments and jestures towards her. She shivered in fear as she pulled on her shackles. The Heavy reached for her front cloth that dangled from the waste of her suit.

"You better not try anything that you'll later regret." The sound of a horrible, scratch, terrifying voice entered the room. All the men turned to face him, a tall man in black robes and a horrifying skull mask with red eyes. Mercy looked at him, now even more terrified than before. He looked about the room, as if telling the men to leave because they as soon as he walked in.

With the two alone, the man reached up with his clawed hands and pulled Mercy's gag out of her mouth. She gasped for air but looked right up at the ma's red eyes. Not knowing what to say, if to say anything at all, she just stood there in silence as this dark stranger looked down at her.

He then reached for his mask to remove it, and she gasped at what she saw.

"W-what…What happened to you?" she choked out.

The man put his mask back on and said, "You tell me, doc."


	12. Stalemate

"Idiot! How could you let this happen?" Medic shouted at Genji as he pinned him to the wall. "She gave up some much for you! She took care of you and you let them take her away!"

Junkrat tried to step up for Genji, but Medic told him not to get involved. Genji was still stunned that Mercy was taken away. After Medic scolding him and throwing him against the wall, he still wasn't aware of it. His mind was on Mercy and Mercy alone. He was afraid of what they would do to her. They could kill her…or worst.

Medic finally realized that Genji was catatonic, so he growled in frustration and threw him to the ground, Genji only curling into a ball as he laid on the ground. The team looked down at him, shocked at the sight because he's never been like this before. Heavy turned to Medic who was walking out of the room and asked where he was going.

"Where do you think I'm going?" he spat. "I'm going to find my daughter."

* * *

Mercy couldn't believe it. She saw it with her own two eyes, and yet she just could not believe it. This man before, this tall man in all black, this look of death, was someone she knew. She worked with him since she was seventeen and she looked up to him as a friend once. Now, past the mask, past the hood and claws, was one of the reasons she left Overwatch.

"Gabriel, what has become of you?" she gasped.

He cringed at the name, as if the mere mentioning of the name was a knife cutting into his skin.

"Reaper." He growled. "Gabriel Reyes is dead, along with Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, and the rest of Overwatch."

"Wha…What do you mean?" Mercy felt a void open in her chest. The way he said it, Ana, Jack, Overwatch…dead?

"It happened a few weeks ago." Reaper told her. "I led Blackwatch right into the Swiss Headquarters. I was going to take what was rightfully mine, and I didn't care who I'd take down in the mean time. Jack tried to stop me, but I took care of him."

He killed Jack? Mercy couldn't believe it! There was tension between the two men, yes, but they were still best friends. She knew something was going to happen, both her and Tracer knew, but nothing like this. What did she miss?

"And…Ana?" she whimpered.

Reaper said nothing at first, but he told her, "She tried to resist, but one of my men took care of her."

"How could you?" she cried out. "Ana had a little girl! You loved Fareeha as though she was your own! You told me that! How could you do this?"

"How could you abandon what we created?" Reaper's tone was much calmer than Mercy's, much to the hint of irony. Here was the man who claimed to put down two people out of pure anger, and he wasn't the one shouting.

"You put as much work into Overwatch as we all did. You helped up build it from the ground up to the juggernaut it was. Tell me, Angela, why did you leave?"

Mercy was stunned on how calm he was being with her. He was right that she abandoned Overwatch so she expected him to be furious, but he was truly curious. After he told her all the terrible things he's done, should she even grace him with an answer?

Still chained to the pole, she just took a deep breath and stood talk as to solidify her silence. Reaper just looked at her, amused by her candor. But he was dying to tell her something else.

"You know, you did save my life." He said as he looked down at his clawed hand. Naturally, she was confused, but he told her, "One of the medics stole the work you left behind and used it to turn me into…this."

"And you wonder why I left." She flatly told him.

He looked back up at her and told her, "When I woke and saw what he did to me, I realized that killing him wasn't enough. I needed to go to the source. Find you…and make you pay."

Mercy though was terrified, never faltered. She glared him down as he approached her and pointed his sharpened pointer finger to her trachea. She stood tall, thinking she was going to die. In her mind, she said her good-byes. She bid farewell to her father and thanked him for saving her and taking care of her. She bid farewell to Genji, the man she gave her heart to and knew that it would stay with him forever. She loved both men so much.

"Then I thought; no. I need you for something else." Reaper said as he pulled his finger away. "You're still needed for something important and I know you'll help me. You'd be a fool not to help."

"I won't work for you, Reyes." She said, a stutter of fear still in her voice. "You have my work, you can keep it but I won't help your army."

"I destroyed your work and I don't want you doing any work for me."

"Then why do you want me for your army?"

"Angela, when did I ever say I wanted you for my army?"

That was when she realized something. The attack at Upward, it wasn't for her.

"No! No, no!" Mercy pulled at her chains. "I won't let you use Genji!"

Reaper then began to laugh at her. This enraged her and Mercy was not one to become enraged. She pulled on her shackles, grunting and shouting at him, threatening to kill him.

"Well, well, well, looks like Spy was right." Reaper laughed. "I didn't believe it, but now I do. You actually fell for that brat after all. Was he the reason you left?"

Mercy stopped to catch her breath, but she glared up at him.

"My god, he really was!" Reaper was enjoying this too much. "This is perfect! I know he'll come for you! You'll be the perfect bait!"

With this, Reaper turned to the door and called the Heavy in. The large man in blue walked in and asked what was needed.

"Send a message to Upward. Tell them our demands and that they got twenty four hours to respond. If they don't…" Reaper looked back at Mercy then back to the Heavy. "…she's all yours."

The Heavy evilly smiled at Mercy and said, "You got it, boss."

The two men left, and Mercy was left alone. Fear for Genji and fear of what could happen to her, she bent forward and began to sob loudly.

* * *

"We're getting a call from Blu!" Engineer called up from the control room. It took a bit for everyone to get upstairs, but with everyone in the way, Medic pushed his way to the video monitor.

"Can you hear me, rejects?" The Blu Heavy chuckled through the monitor. "I bet you can. You want the girl back, give us Shimada."

"Just like that, you think you can come in here and give us demands?" Soldier shouted at him. "I will climb into that video screen and rip out both of your kidneys turn them into socks!"

"Soldier, shut up!" Medic demanded. "Hear me, you will unhand my daughter unharmed!"

"Sure, just give us Shimada."

"We won't give into your demands, you big ugly girl!" Demo chimed in. "We'll come at ya like-"

"It's just me you want?"

Everyone turned to see Genji standing in the doorway. When he had full sight, the Blu Heavy gave a toothy grin to Genji. The room fell silent as he approached the monitor. Genji stopped at the monitor and asked, "If I surrender, will you keep your word that Angela goes free?"

"All I have is my word." The Heavy told him. "Show up at the Process Plant and she goes free. Oh, and if you don't come alone…mmm, well…"

"I'll do it, then."

"Good. And Shimada…don't keep us waiting."


	13. Genji's Lamentation

"So what's the plan, mate?" Junkrat asked Genji as they walked to the edge of the base with Roadhog.  
"I go in, give up, and they let Angela go." Genji flatly told him.  
"And then what?"  
"That's it."  
Junkrat couldn't believe what he just heard. Was Genji really going to give up that easily?  
"C'mon, you've gotta have a plan!" Junkrat ran ahead of Genji to slow him down. Genji said nothing, he didn't even look at Junkrat. Genji just continued on as he walked away. Junkrat grabbed Genji by the shoulder of his sleeve and pulled Genji to look at him and said, "You can't just give up like that! We gave up the good life to help you guys!"  
Genji slapped Junkrat's hand off of him, but still said nothing. He just glared down at the young demo. The two just stared at each other as Roadhog looked back and forth between the two.  
Junkrat, instead of his usual outbursts after being threatened like this, gave Genji a concerned look. He told Genji, "You're a great guy, Genji. And I love the doc too, but without you she ain't gonna be the same."  
Genji softened his expression and softly nodded in agreement, but he had to do this.  
"You both have been a big help." he told Junkrat. "When I get there, I'll make sure that she gets away safe. I know she won't give up on me, so don't give up on her."  
Genji held his hand out flat. Junkrat looked down at it and placed his hand on top of Genji's and Roadhog put his hand on top of Junkrat's. With that, Genji left.

Medic, from a distance, watched Genji walk away.

From the outside, the Process base was quiet and calm as Genji walked up to the BLU building. The entrance was wide open for him. He walked through the corridors to the main hall of the building. There, he was meet with a brigade of Talon troops. On the far end of the room, up on a catwalk, Reaper stood there with the BLU Team, Mercy bound and gagged as the Scout pointed his pistol at her head. Genji wanted nothing more than to slaughter them all, but he knew the slightest wrong move would end up killing her.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Mr. Shimada." Reaper called to him. "We've never been formally introduced, the last time I saw you you were in bandages. I am Reaper, your new employer."

"There will be no agreement until Angela is released." Genji demanded.

"You are in no position to negotiate, boy. I am pulling the strings."

"I think me being here is enough to solidify my end of the bargain. All I ask is for your end to be honored."

"Very well. Throw away your weapons and she goes free."

Genji really didn't have choice in the matter. He looked at Mercy, her eyes desperately locked with his. He could see the fear in her eyes. They did something to her, or they tried to. He had to get her out of here, no matter what. He looked back at Reaper as he unhooked his sword and wakizashi and threw them to the side. After a moment, he told them, "Now let her go!"

Reaper looked down at him, and started to laugh.

"You're really dumb, Shimada." He cackled. He turned to the Heavy and said, "She's all yours."

"You bastards!" Genji shouted before being caught with an electrowhip. The electrical charge went through him and he went down in pain. He slowly looked up as he watched the BLU Team start to take Mercy away, Mercy kicking to get away and screaming through her gag. He tried to get up, but he was in so much pain he couldn't move. He started screaming her name.

As they were leaving the base, the Scout felt a pinch in his neck. He stopped and reached for something that was sticking out out of his flesh. It was a syringe. That was when he felt very lightheaded and fell unconscious. The rest of the team watched him fall and the Heavy threw Mercy to the ground and placed a foot on her back to pin her down as one of his men threw a shotgun in his hand. Reaper also noticed the Scout on the ground and ordered his men on high alert.

Genji was starting to recover and slowly began to get up. That was when he heard a rapid popping noise. He looked up to see syringes flying over him and hitting several Talon troopers, causing them to drop where they stood. He turned to see Medic standing behind him as he reloaded his medigun.

"You let my daughter go, you bastards." he told Reaper and BLU Team.

"Kill him!" Reaper ordered the rest of his Talon troops and BLU Team. As the Heavy stood in his place as he continued to keep Mercy pinned, Reaper walked up to him and said, "For this, kill Shimada then the girl."

Hearing this, Mercy struggled to spit the gag out. When she finally did, she cried out, "Papa, Genji, get out of here!"

Genji was now more coherent and remembered the one weapon he forgot to dispose of; his shuriken gauntlet. He dispensed three shuriken and struck down three troopers with one flick of his wrist. He leaped over and grabbed his swords and strapped them back on. With the bullets firing on them, Both Genji and Medic ran for cover.

A trooper gave the BLU Heavy his minigun and he dragged Mercy to the edge of the catwalk before firing on Genji's position, laughing as he did.

"Genji! Please, get out of here!" Mercy cried out.

"Hi, Genji! How you doing down there?" the Heavy mocked and continued to fire. Frustrated, Mercy looked up at him, and realized she had the perfect chance.

The Heavy continued to fire and mock Genji, that was until he felt a massive amount of pain between his legs. Mercy was able to use his attention on Genji as a distraction so she could turn over and swiftly kick him in the groin. The Heavy cried out in pain as he dropped his gun and grabbed his groin as he toppled over. He writhed and rolled in pain when he fell off of the catwalk. Genji saw this and ran up to the catwalk. Mercy was still bound so he pulled out his blade and cut her restraints. She rubbed her wrists first, but then looked up at Genji. Before she could even thank him, he said, "You've rescued me again Dr. Ziegler."


End file.
